World War III
by Sjeherazade
Summary: France has declared himself king and supreme leader of the world. But how will the other nations react to this? What has happened to the other Great Powers of the world? And by the way, why does he want to take over the world at all? Contains OC characters - Afghanistan, Bangladesh, Cambodia, Chile, Faroe Islands, Israel, Iran, Iraq, Mexico, Pakistan, Palestine and Peru.
1. The beginning

**A/N - I don't own Hetalia - I'm not a native english speaker but I do my best (that doesn't mean I'll object to advices on how to improve my english) (the reason I don't use a BETA-reader very often is because then I have a reason to be less carefull while I read the text before I publish it and then I'll never be any better.)**

**-o-o-o-**

**A/N - About this story**

**Contains male OC-characters: Afghanistan, Cambodia, Chile, Faroe Islands, Israel, Iraq and Peru**

**and female OC-characters: Bangladesh, Iran, Mexico, Pakistan and Palestine**

**also the OC-characters Saudi Arabia, Syria and Guatemala is mentioned but not seen.**

**-o-o-o-**

**Original characters included: America, Australia, Austria, Belarus, Belgium, Britain, Canada, China, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Japan, Latvia, Lichtenstein, Lithuania, Monaco, Netherlands, North Italy, Norway, Poland, Prussia, Russia, Sealand, South Italy, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Turkey, Ukraine, Vietnam and Wy**

**-o-o-o-**

****A/N - Nation names used to formal meetings and such things - human names used as nicknames****

**-o-o-o-**

**World War III**

One day, France had been changed beyond recognition, and a few months later, this had led to a lot of changes that none of the other nations could have foreseen. America had become a completely different person, he had closed the Guantanamo prison and authored a written appology to Afghanistan and Iraq, which he had sent before the eyes of his boss and his people who had not understood anything. Italy had demonstrated both courage, intelligence and a selflessness that was very unlike him in order to save Romano. Latvia and Russia had sought each others' help and become friends. Turkey and Greece had become allies. Atomic bombs had been feld over Japan, Taiwan, Ukraine and on Flying Mint Bunny. Sealand had been recognized as a nation and Belarus had adopted a rat as a pet and only friend. She had even written to her brother to tell him that she didn't want to marry him anymore. But more of that later, right now I think it's better if we start from ...

**The beginning...**

It all began one day when France was bored and wanted something to do, it ended with everyone hated him.

"Been there, done that" France sighed from where he stood on his balcony, he leaned against the railing and watched people pass on the street below him. Everyone seemed to have a goal, something to live for, a challenge. France didn't have anything like that, he realized when he turned his gaze towards the Eiffel Tower.

The Eiffel Tower had been a symbol of his country for quite some time now, that was what people had in mind when he came up. And according to France this was so ... yesterday. He needed a new challenge, he needed to move forward. The problem was where he would find inspiration.

When France turned around to go inside he suddenly heard how a child started crying, he went back out onto the balcony to see what was going on.

In the park below, he saw a little girl who looked up in a tree. France curiously looked at the situation, wondering what had happened, he would intervene.

Then he saw a person he knew. Ivan Braginsky walked up to the girl, bent down to her level and talked to her. Then also Ivan looked up at the tree. France watched the scene while Russia climbed the tree. He climbed fairly high before he finally jumped down with a black kitten that France had not seen, in his arms.

The girl stopped crying and happily took the kitten from Russia, then her parents came running. France watched as the girl told them what happened, and while they all three thanked Russia for what he had done.

France went in, he sighed. Even Russia had one goal, to find someone who liked him, and after what France had just seen this didn't seem entirely impossible. However, what was, or at least seemed impossible, was that he would find a challenge that he hadn't tried before.

He was still thinking about it when he went to bed that night, he even dreamed about different opportunities during the hours he slept.

And the next morning ... he had found something... Now all he needed to do was to put the plan into action - and he started at once.


	2. I am the hero - I think

**A/N - Nation names used to formal meetings and such things - human names used as nicknames**

**Chapter 2**

**Britains POV**

Britain couldn't believe his ears when he turned on the news that morning, France had declared that he had taken over the world and as if this wasn't sick enough, America had closed the Guantanamo prison and he was now in live TV making apologies to Afghanistan and Iraq, apparently they had received a written apology too. After this came several ordinary Americans' who talked about their thoughts about it and then the country's president, that is Alfred's boss ... and none of them seemed very delighted about Alfred's ideas.

"This must be a joke," Britain muttered as he walked towards the phone. He must hear what anyone else thought. He ate the last of his scone while he dialed the number to America.

The minutes passed without anyone replying, finally Britain actually started to get worried. What if they actually told the truth at the news. Was that why Alfred did not answer? Britain refused to believe this but after five long minutes he gave up. But he was still sitting on the chair next to the phone.

He looked up in the ceiling. Feeling the worry that shouldn't be there come to him anyway.

Eventually he lifted the phone again. He needed to speak to someone about this.

**-o****-o-o-**

One hour later Britain had talked to both Afghanistan and Iraq, but none of them seemed to understand more than he did, the only thing his conversations with these two had given him was a growing sense that something was not quite right.

**-o-o-o-**

"I am the Hero!" he tried to say to the mirror in front of him, mostly to hear the words, but they didn't sound the way they used to. "I am the Hero!" he tried again, then he took off his brown jacket and placed it on the bed and sighed, "What am I doing wrong?"

The president of the Unitid States brutally knocked on the door for about the twentieth time that day, but just as the nineteen times before that time, no one opened. The one who lived in there just didn't feel like talking to anyone. He was standing right now in front of the mirror looking depressed, and he figure that stared back at him didn't look better.

He straightened his glasses and looked at his abortive reflection. The blond hair had become lank, his eyes were tired and reddened and the American flag that was printed on his green sweater felt mostly like a taunt and a curse, something that everyone else just associated with bullying and death.

"AMERICA, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! The boss shouted outside the door, he seemed very upset by now." TWO PEOPLE WHO CLAIMS TO BE CUBA AND MEXICO WANTS TO SEE YOU!


	3. No Pasta!

**Chapter 3**

After hearing this, he looked in the mirror one more time, to see how much his eyes revealed that he had been crying all night. Then he actually went to the door and opened it.

Outside he saw the american president, and just as expected, he did not seem very happy. And behind him stood two people who indeed were the real Cuba and Mexico. Cuba had his arms tied over his chest and a dangerous expression in his eyes. Mexico, a short but handsome woman with long black curls seemed more vigilant, severe and generally eager to get some answers to her questions.

"Can we talk to him privately a few minutes?" Mexico asked America's president, who nodded, obviously relieved not having to meet Alfred right now. Mexico stepped into the room while she drew America with her, Cuba closed the door behind them. Once inside Cuba actually smiled at America, for the first time ever.

"So you have finally closed the Guantanamo, does that mean that you will take care of your own shit from now?"

"I guess!" was the reply

"And what is happening around our border?" Mexico asked then. "How is it that you want to open them up and tear down the walls?"

"I don't know ... I guess... I have felt a little guilty for all who have died there I guess!"

"What do you think about Che Guevara?" Cuba asked before America got time to finish thinking about the last question.

"... Don't know" Then, again without giving him any chance to think Mexico asked the next question.

"How is Kumajirou?"

"France has him ..." The young man in america-Shirt gasped when he realized what he had answered. A second later Cuba began to laugh at him and he began to blush. The blushing one saw how Mexico suddenly received a strange smile on her face, a smile that said something like, "okay so that's the way it is."

"How did you know it was me?" Canada asked after a deep sigh.

"You have not exactly been cautious to tell you the truth" Cuba replied "The only reason the americans' haven't revealed you is that they are simply too much into themselves to even know that he has an identical twin. If they had they known it, you been revealed long ago. Besides, your brother would never admit that he is wrong, much less apologize!" Cuba responded. "Which brings us to the next question. Where is he?" Canada turned a blind eye to avoid starting to cry again and then he sighed once more.

"France has taken him too"

**-o-o-o-**

Alfred looked down at France from a cage that was hoisted five feet from the ceiling with a look that showed he was not too happy.  
>"Francis!" He said with a calm voice, which then burst when he suddenly screamed so loud that it almost hurt Francis ears "RELEASE ME NOW!"<br>France just grinned and walked around the room.

There was no way that Alfred was able to escape without killing himself or at least hit the floor so hard that he would broke most of the bones in his body and he knew it. But that didn't mean he was going to accept being France's prisoner without a fight.

"What are you doing!" Alfred asked then. France stopped and smiled at him.

"I'll take over the world," he replied. Alfred growled, this was the absolute last thing he had expected to hear from France, but it was nothing compared to what the blonde nation would say next. "I just didn't want you to be in my way so I had to take action against it.

"You can not be serious!" Alfred began to feel irritated now, France thought he could just take over the world if he wanted, this was sick. "Francis, you can not hold me captive in this cage, you can not fool yourself. Let me out! Now!"  
>Instead of responding France began walking towards the door.<p>

"FRANCIS WAIT!" Alfred yelled and shook the bars of the cage. Francis did not want to wait. A moment later, the door slammed.

**-o-o-o-**

Romano was brutally awakened that morning, almost as brutal as he himself used to wake Spain when he was little. This was in any case Romano's first thought. It turned out that his first thought was completely wrong. This was much worse, he had just jumped on Spain, yelling at him. Veneziano jumped on him, yelled at him ... and came up with really bad news.

"BIG BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was the first sound that woke Romano, then Veneziano landed on top of him.

"What's the matter?!" Romano responded irritably and rubbed his eyes.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?! FRANCE HAS SAID THAT HE HAS TAKEN OVER THE WORLD, PEOPLE HAVE DISAPPEARED WITHOUT A TRACE" This was disturbing, Romano could agree on that. But he hadn't even begun to prepare himself for the worst.

"And you know what the worst part is?!" Veneziano shouted so loud that his voice cracked as if he was about to cry.

"What could be worse than that?" Romano asked, frankly surprised over the claim that anything could be worse than people disappearing.  
>Then Veneziano threw the morning paper at Romano's bed. Romano gasped when he saw the headline.<p>

"HE CAN NOT DO THAT!" He cried out. But Veneziano looked at him, in his eyes, deadly serious.

"But he has! He has forbidden pasta!"

"Quiet!" Romano roared, he simply couldn't take to hear this terrible Veneziano's mouth. France couldn't prohibit pasta, he just couldn't.


	4. Sounds from the past

**Chapter 4**

But banning Pasta was not the only thing France "could" do. During that night, he had actually broken in to none other than Britain, and he broke into his house and his magical library while Britain was sleeping. In there he went about looking for something, anything that could give him some kind of inspiration.

When he finallyleft Britain's house he had stolen a book about hypnosis. Then all he had to do was to read it and then find someone to test it on. The problem was that people were not so happy with him after his idea of taking over the world. He had already taken prisoners, such as America, for example, but even now he didn't dare to try the hypnosis technique he learned about on him. America could still hurt him even though he was sitting in a cage and the other prisoners would suspect that he was doing something weird.

Japan was the perfect victim according to France's investigation, and he went out to find him. The only problem was that Japan had to read a paper if the hypnosis would work. Normally, there would be no problem, but now he didn't know for sure if Japan liked him or if he felt that he was a power-hungry idiot. France had decided not to bother admittedly but it meant that he needed to be careful.

**-o-o-o-**

Japan was sitting at an outdoor cafe with Germany drinking tea when France struck. The two sat there and talked about him actually, about how and why he had changed, if he had done it.

"It's absolutely incredible," Germany said completely outraged. "Can you understand where America has gone? According to Mexico, Canada has been pretended to be him for several weeks" As they sat there and talked with each hit Japan got hit by a paper airplane.

"What the?" Japan picked the paper airplane up from the table and discovered that it was written something across it. He unfolded the paper and read ... a date. August 6, 1945 - it was the day Hiroshima was bombed. Japan thought at first that it must be very a bad joke. What happened next, happened very quickly. France crashed out of a bush, put his hand on Japan's shoulder and said:

"You're back in the date you are thinking of" When France had said that, he ran away as fast as he could so thet Germany wouldn't get time to see where he went.

Germany hadn't understood much of what happened anyway, at least not until his friend suddenly fell to his knees with a scream.

"JAPAN!" Japan couldn't hear Germany, his brain was full of other sounds, awful sounds that he had only heard those two times, and that he since then had done all he could to forget.


	5. Two more atom bombs

**Chapter 5**

Across the street, two other nations came Walking, and when they heard a scream that they thought sounded familiar somehow.

Both of them ran around the corner, towards the sound, and then they saw that it was Japan who was screaming. And he didn't seem to be able to stop screaming either, he screamed all the time, and when he air ran out and he was forced to stop, he just took a new breath and continued to scream.

Germany did what he could to calm him down, but it was absolutely impossible. Japan didn't stop screaming and as if that was not bad enough he had tears running as waterfalls down his face.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Germany suddenly heard someone shout across the street. He looked up and saw Britain and China come running.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED?!" China threw himself down beside his little brother and hugged him, hoping to get him to calm down, but it was as if Japan did not even notice it. "KIKU-CHAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME, ARE YOU OKAY? KIKU-CHAN?!" China began to feel more and more desperate, the more his attempt to reach Japan the more he failed. "Can anyone do anything?" He cried at last.

It was then that Germany saw it, an opened the paper.

"August 6, 1945," he said and showed Britain patch. "France threw it at him, and then he said something like ... let's see now ... you're back to the date you think about 'Britains reaction to this was totally different from what Germany had anticipated. Germany had believed that Britain would at least sneeze at him and think that it sounded ridiculous. Instead, he seemed to flinch, almost as if he was scared.

"Did France have body contact with Japan when he said that?" Britain asked. When Germany nodded Britain responded by reading a few magic words that Germany had never heard before, when he finished his hands glowed in green, then he took Japan's two arms and said "Japan, you are now back to the present"

To Germany's surprise, relief and annoyance Japan became calm immediately. He was trembling like a leaf, and he couldn't stop crying but he was calm again, which could only mean one thing. France had somehow managed to lure Japan that he was back to the last date he thought of, that is, the date that France had ensured that he was thinking about, the date when the first atomic bomb fell.

"Are you all right Kiku?" Britain asked softly and tried to seek eye contact with him. Japan just nodded weakly to answer, nothing more. He just sat on the pavement with his big brother's arms around him, and sure enough, he absolutely hated body contact and didn't always wanted to be touched but right now he didn't want for anything in the world that China would leave him, so he made no attempt to fend him off.

"What's wrong with France actually, he has never done things like this before?" China said irritably. At the same time Britain caught sight of a book that were lying near a bush, he went over to it and picked it up, he had a feeling that this book blonged to him after all, and that France had lost it.

Britain was right, it was his hypnisis book. He picked it up and stuffed it in the backpack which he thankfully had with him. France would certainly not get the chance to do that again against somebody else. Britain was stopped in his thinking as the next nation came running, this time it was Taiwan.

"BIG BROTHER! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Taiwan ran across the street and threw herself down beside her two big brothers. China allowed her to take over Japan, while he himself went with Germany and Britain to look for more things that France could have lost.

**-o-o-o-**

"Kiku-chan, what happened? How are you?" Taiwan asked while she hugged her big brother to keep him warm.

"It's okay now." He replied, but his voice sounded very weak and it didn't fool Taiwan.

"No it's not, you are shivering!" Before Japan could respond, they got aware of another voice

"Can I help?" Taiwan and Japan looked up and saw France standing there. He stood there next to them and he actually looked like he wanted to help. But Taiwan noticed that Japan started breathing faster, as if he was afraid, and it was true, he had heard on Germany and the others that it was France that had made him to believe that he was back in the day that he chosed to call... that day. Taiwan stood up, and helped Japan to stand up at the same time.

"Well, how about you simply go away, it would be very helpful!" Taiwan answered, while she looked into France's eyes without conceding that Japan still had a hard time standing up for himself because of the shock.

"What now? I just want to help!" France tried "Japan needs to rest, and maybe sleep a while! too" Then Taiwan became furious.

"You want him hospitalized right? You want him locked in so you can do whatever you want! Just like you did with America and the others who haven't simply gone out, never to come back ?!" She screamed.

"Taiwan!" Japan sounded and now he sounded really scared. Actually Taiwan honestly wished she could run away from there herself as well. And now it seemed as if France had gone angry.

"Ok," he simply said and raised both his hands, which began to glow.

At the sight both Japan and Taiwan screamed, Japan, for the fact that he had seen that glow twice before and Taiwan because that she in some mysterious way knew what was going to happen anyway.


	6. Born again

China, Germany and Britain froze and looked over at the place that they had just left to look for things that France could have stolen.

"What was that?" Britain asked even though he felt that he already knew what kind of light that he had seen.

"A nuclear bomb!" Germany responded quietly. China hadn't heard when Germany replied, he had already started to run back there. His brother and sister hadn't complied with the others, which in the worst case meant they were still there. Because they were nations, they had probably also been the target, if the atomic bomb had blown up the physical place, that is the place where they all were, then it would have been a stronger impact.

Britain and Germany also began to run, they understood why China ran and they shared the same concerns. When the two came running up to the last corner they had to pass in order to see the place where they had last seen Japan and Taiwan they saw China. He was kneeling on the ground next to the corner of the cafeteria, his hands were tied in fists and his eyes were almost as waterfalls. Britain and Germany ran up to him and glanced out from behind the corner.

It was burning everywhere and Japan and Taiwan lied lifeless on the ground. France was nowhere to be seen but both Britain, Germany and China knew he had been there.

"France is going to regret this!" China managed to get out between the sobs, at the same time as his friends helped him up, without a word. "I mean ..." China could not say what he meant, but both Britain and Germany realized. China walkked over to Japan. He was burnt down to the ground, he and Taiwan were lying very close to each other with their arms lift almost as if they tried to protect one another by hiding in each other's arms. China's younger brother had been hit by an atomic bomb for the third time, and at least the last time he had done nothing whatsoever to deserve it.

Suddenly a white glow turned up in the middle of the place. Germany and Britain looked at it in horror, none of them had ever seen anything like it.

"China, what's going on, have you seen something like this Before? You who are quite old, so you must have" China looked at the light, and then he hesitated.

"Yes ... that is what it looks like when a new nation is born, but ... the light is usually not this big, it never use to be bigger than ... than a normal human baby. This light is as large as a grown man."

While China was talking the light calmed down more and more and finally Britain, Germany and China could actually look right at it without being dazzled. It was in fact Germany, the youngest of those nations who first understood what they witnessed.

"Nein, it ... can not be true!" A second, after Germany had said that Britain and China also saw who was born, and then he was simply there, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey everybody, the awesome me is back and now I will attack all the world with my awesomeness!"


	7. I'm not your princess

The door was opened and five people entererd France's "office" or maybe throne room would be a better name. France looked up at them, or rather, he looked up at the only woman in the group. A very pretty girl with long blond and curly hair in a hairstyle of a French noblewoman from before the revolution. She also had a beautiful purple dress that seemed to be sewn with at least 40 yards of fabric and that only in the skirt. America actually thought she was a lot like a girl on a painting he had seen, Princess Maria Antonia of Austria - or Marie Antoinette that she would come to be called later, this girl really was similar to that painting.

But it was not just her beauty that made France approaching her insetead of the men, there was one thing besides her sex that separated her from the four men in the group. She was a nation, just as America and France.

"Bonjour..." France greeted and left his throne-like chair and walked closer to them. "Have you thought more about my offer?" he asked, when he was almost there. The girl stood quietly while she watched France coming closer. When he had a meters to go she replied.

"Yes," France seemed both surprised and happy about the decision and he walked the last steps up to her. When he stood so close that they could touch each other the girl gave him a slap in his face with such force that he fell to the floor. America, who saw the whole thing from his cage was dying of laughter.

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU LATER!" France screamed up to him. Then he turned to look at the other nation in the room, with a questioning look in his eyes. She replied without that he even needed to ask the question.

"I mean: Yes, I've been thinking about your offer" she explained "The answer is no, I'm not going to be your princess and live happy with you the rest of my Life. And besides, I can tell you that I do not even intend to be your ally". France stared at her, surprised at how strong she actually was, she didn't look that strong. The fact she looked tiny and fragile, like a pretty little flower. She had always been lean, and today, people who didn't know who she was often told her that she should seek help or that she needed to eat more and so on.

"You should probably leave her alone France ..." America began to say as he felt that he needed to come to the girl's aid.

"Shut up!" France screamed up to him, then he turned to the girl again. She turned her face away so that her perfect blond curls danced in the air. "What do you mean?" he asked. Then the girl was angry for real.

"It's easy, as I said I will not live with you. I'm not your princess. I'm a former member of the Soviet Union and no small insignificant micro-nation that you can scare the way you want, and by the way there" She grinned at him. "I have managed to smuggle out a letter to Russia, he is probably here soon."


	8. A message for Russia

When America heard this he gasped, but not out of fear, actually. He was impressed, very impressed. Both because that she had dared to try such a thing at all, but also over the fact that she had actually succeeded. And then she had dared to tell France himself about it, that was more than amazing and America felt a lot of respect for this little skinny girl right now. He even wished that he knew a little more about this girl. He knew only four things about her. First, she had been a member of the Soviet Union (just like she said), 2. Both she and America himself used to say that they were 19 when someone asked them about their age and they didn't want to tell them who they really were 3. But to tell the truth, she was almost 1,000 years older than him, and then of course he knew that 4. she was Russia's little sister.

France's eyes narrowed after the initial shock had subsided. At first he had actually become scared when he received the information that Russia was informed, Russia was one of the nations he had in mind as the most difficult to conquer, because of that he had begun with those nations that could conceivably set up on his side, he had now three such left to deal with, but it would not work if Russia got to know what he was doing.

"So you think Russia will come?" France asked, and his voice sounded alarmingly quiet thought both Belarus and America. But Belarus decided to continue to believe that Russia would turn up.

"I am absolutely convinced that he will." She responded and she actually smiled when she said it.

"Of course it depends on whether he has read your letter or not" France proceeded, and then he felt much more at ease when he saw that Belarus seemed to doubt.

"What do you mean? Of course he has read the letter!" She shouted back even if there was a twinkle of doubt in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be too sure if I were you!" France spat back, "If you didn't know it, I can tell you that Russia is completely terrified of you. He has probably received the letter yes, I don't doubt it for a second, but then he simply recognized your handwriting, took it for granted that it was yet another _"Marry me!"_ suggestions and then, I wouldn't be surprized if he just threw it into the fire!"

Now Belarus just couldn't take it any longer, she threw herself over France to give him a slap so that he flew through the wall, or at least so that he would get a considerably large amount of pain. That was the moment when America understood why the four men were there, they had to be France's bodyguards. It took them only a few seconds to catch Belarus and push her down to the floor. And the sight made America quite angry, or rather, he was pissed.

"HEY! YOU SEEM TO BE QUITE BRAVE MEN RIGHT? FOUR MEN AGAINST ONE WOMAN IF I HAVEN'T COUNTED WRONG!" Then he turned to France. "I don't know what's wrong with you Bonnefoy but LEAVE BELARUS ALONE!"

At a sign from France Belarus was taken away again. Back to prison, or to the dungeons in the basement. America was once again ignored. He sighed, now he began to understand how Canada must feel.


	9. Bianca

Her cell was cramped and dark and the only comfort she had access to was a moth-eaten blanket that she could sleep under.

Natalia sighed as she walked into the cell. Consoled herself with the fact that she at least had a cell for herself and that she was allowed to walk in to it herself. The previous evening she had heard how they had threwn Austria into the wall in his cell, that he had to share with several others, according to the sound it must have been very painful.

This was what happened to all those who had not written under, when France had come to them with his "I'll take over your country paper" Belarus knew more or less who were behind bars, that was the benefit of being France's proposed "princess". She could see into the cells she passed on her way til and from him, who was sitting in there. And given that she was one of the few that had a cell to herself, it was probably a lot.

In addition to a four cells filled with mortal men and women, she had seen a variety of nations - Austria, Estonia, Finland, Lithuania, Spain, Iran, and of course America. In addition, she sensed that it was part of France's plan to capture all the countries he was afraid of, that is to say all the countries who were strong enpugh to stop him, and with America at least, he seemed to have succeeded. He just needed a reason, such as an apology like if any of them needed care, then he would be able to let him disappear without anyone noticing it, or that any of them broke one of his so-called "laws".

The last would not be any problem, France had created so many new laws that it was quite impossible for anyone to learn all of them in any other way than by breaking them accidently because they had missed that the law existed. Austria and Spain had both been captured because of that. Austria because he didn't knew that it was not allowed to play Beethoven on the piano on a wednesday, and Spain because he didn't knew that it was forbidden to pick oranges from more than Three trees at the same day.

Belarus sighed and hid herself under her blanket. Russia and Ukraine were still free after all, she tried to comfort herself.

Then she saw a rat that crawled out of a rat hole in the wall. She threw the blanket off and went over towards it and squatted down. The rat had been her companion since she got here and Belarus was very attached to it by now, she had even given the rat a name.

"How is it little Bianca" Belarus whispered and lifted it up in her hand. It must have been a funny sight. Although Belarus had screamed to France that she wasn't a French princess, this was actually exactly what she looked like. Curls and perfectly curled hair, the dress made of cloth that could have been enough for an army, and the little hair barrette in silver, diamonds, amethysts and a large blood red ruby in the middle got her to look like a princess. And the girl stood and cuddled with a rat instead of running away from it.

Their friendship had begun when Belarus had thrown away a whole piece of bread, given to her by the prison guards. The reason had been that she simply could not stand more bread, she so longed to get to eat a fruit, no matter what fruit as long as it was a fruit.

It had been shown that the rat had five kids, which meant that Belarus had concluded that it was a female rat and given her the name Bianca.

Bianca was a black rat. One of those who spread the plague, Belarus knew about it and she remembered the Black Death, but she was less afraid of the plague than she was to live with France for the rest of her life.

Belarus had rescued the rat pups from starving, and the big rat hadn't forgotten. Its kids had now become large enough to move out, which they had done. Belarus had felt very alone when they moved, but one night the mother had returned. She had looked out the rat hole like if she wanted to see if Belarus was still there and when the rat had discovered that this was the case she had been rolling something into Belarus's cell. It was an apricot, a fruit, just what Belarus had been longing for so long.

The rat was found to be a very intelligent being and Belarus had taught her a lot of tricks. If it is understood that Belarus wanted a fruit maybe it would understand other things as well.

One evening Belarus had decided to do an experiment. She had taken a piece of paper and scribbled a few words on it _"Hello Hungary, how are you? -Belarus"_ Then she had tied it firmly to the rat and asked her to deliver it.

A week later, the rat had returned with the answer. That's how Belarus got the idea to smuggle out a letter to Russia. Now, after she had told France about it, she was not even sure if he had read it.

Belarus patted the rat across its back, is was at least someone. But while she stood there, she couldn't stand not to do anything. "Would you do me one more favor Bianca?" She whispered to the rat whose eyes shone wits against her, an intelligence that actually comforted Belarus in her misery. Then she took out a pen and paper that she had got inside her pocket when she was taken prisoner.

_"Please, brother. I need you, if you help me now, I promise you everything you want, I can even stop asking you to marry me" _Belarus began her letter to Russia. Then she proceeded to write down as much inormation she knew and as much information that got place on the paper.


	10. An alliance between Turkey and Greece

It was full of people in the square when France held what he called his " major speech to the world" and all of them had not come there voluntarily, there were rumors that some of them had even been dragged there. And some had also gone to prison because they had tried to leave the place.

One that actually did come there voluntarily was Greece. He had come there out of curiosity, he wanted to hear what France was saying to understand what would come next. Greece didn't like what was happening to the World, but he wanted to understand why it had occurred.

When he was thronging with the rest of the people in the Square he happened to step on a foot that happened to be in his way. Greece turned to the owner of the foot to say sorry... and noticed that the one that the he stepped on was none other than Turkey.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR WALKING DISASTER! Turkey yelled at him and then the fight was on. Greece got a fist in his face and fell down, but he was soon on his feet again to continue the fight with Turkey. But this time they both felt that they had to continue the fight a little later and they agreed on it. The both wanted to hear what France was going to say, that was the main thing. They would have to take care of each other later.

-o-o-o-

France had dressed up very unusual that day, in a royal robe from Louis XVI adorned with a large blue gemstone and a large spire to demonstrate his newfound power.

Turkey prepared to listen, but it was a sound next to him that he reacted on the most. It was Greece gasping.

Turkey turned to him to see what had happened. And he saw that Greece was looking straight ahead, that is, right at the Place were France was standing. And Turkey understood very well that something was not right about this.

"What's the matter?" He whispered to Greece in a voice he hadn't used with Greece since he looked like a little boy, which was more than 1000 years ago. Greece didn't take his eyes from France, but he whispered back to Turkey.

"The Pandora stone!".

"Panda-what?" Turkey who didn't understand anything asked. Then Greece took his arm and pulled him a bit from there to a calmer place in an alley where he began to explain.

"That jewel France is wearing is named the "Pandora emerald" and it was found in "Pandora's box". Do you know about it? Pandora opened the box and let out the evil in the world." Greece and Turkey looked out of the alley at France, who stood talking now. And Greece continued "Evil is already released" he explained "we can never change that, but it is in that stone" Greece and Turkey looked seriously at each other. "It's because France has the stone that he has become evil"

Turkey looked towards France again. What Greece said was probably true, although Turkey had heard of Pandora and Pandora's box.

"Then we have to take it away from him!" Turkey decided. "We have to save France from himself in order to save the world from him" Greece nodded.

"It is about time that we stop fighting then" he said. Turkey nodded.

"First Things First!" He said and smiled. "Shall we go to my place and make a battle plan after we listened to the idiot?" Greece nodded, they would probably only be captured if they tried to leave the scene before France had finished talking anyway. In addition, perhaps France's speech contained some clues.


	11. The Middle East

Pakistan looked into the mirror while she tried to rectify the veil on her head. She was always very careful about how she did this, almost pedantic.

With a sigh, she tore the red veil off again, the previous attempt to make it look perfect hadn't been even been Close to what she could accept. Yet it had been neater than what many of the women in her country used to get to.

In the midst of this work, the doorbell rang. Pakistan looked over at the door. Who came to visit at this time, on a Saturday? Pakistan's brother Iraq had apparently been thinking the same thing because he soon came in to her from his bedroom.

"Sister?" Who comes to visit, this time on a Saturday? "Pakistan sighed.

"To tell the truth dear brother, it is nine o'clock, it's time for you to get up anyway." She said without taking her eyes off the veil that did not want to get into the place on her head the way she wanted. Now, she simply put it on without looking as carefully as she used to. At the same time she answered her brother's question - in her own way. "A good way to find out who is calling on the door is to open it rather than stand here and... say"

Pakistan rose from the chair and followed her brother into the hall. This was not the first time she had angered over the fact that he always had to ask her for the most obvious things, but this morning he had actually taken the price. He had actually come to her and asked who was calling at the door instead of opening it to see for himself.

It proved to be Egypt and Afghanistan. And they seemed very anxious about something. Iraq let them in and the four arab countries sat down at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" Pakistan asked, seeing in the eyes of her two guests that something was not right. Afghanistan clenched his teeth a little, nervously, before he answered.

"Well ... it is about your sister Iran! We had decided to have a meeting yesterday but she didn't show up and when I asked her teacher, he told me that she hadn't been in school yesterday either," Pakistan and Iraq looked at each other, Iran who had an apparent age of about eleven years went to school - or pretended to go to school to see to her residents and her people, this was very important to her and if she didn't showed up for class that was a warning sign. But this wasn't the biggest concern to Iraq and Pakistan, their sister hadn't even come home last night.

Iraq looked at Afghanistan and Egypt again, as if he wanted to ask something, it was just that the right question did not come to him.

"Anyway, Egypt says that... things have happened lately, things that is a bit ... shall we say ... strange " Afghanistan continued.

"What kind of strange things are you talking about?" Iraq asked "Does it have to do with those letters from America, where he apologizes for Everything, even things that he has not even done?"

"Yes, and strange disappearances!" Egypt explained straight to the point. "And by the way, I heard from Cuba and Mexico, that it was Canada who wrote the letters, America is apparently one of those who has disappeared, and they're apparently identical twins so we can probably assume that Canada is under a threat too. I have phoned around a bit and there are quite a few who don't respond and many of those responding have told me that they also know someone who ... well you know ... is not responding "

"When did this happen?" Pakistan asked. "I mean, when did someone start to discovered the first disappearances?" Egypt went through a stack of paper that he had brought with him.

"America was reported missing on October 12 and he was the first case," he replied and Pakistan nodded.

"That is exactly a week after France declared that he was the king of the world."

"So you think that France is behind this?" Iraq asked and looked at his sister who nodded in reply, whereupon she got up and walked towards the door, "Where are you going sis?"

"I'll make some tea, we may need something to calm your nerves with, all of us"

-o-o-o-

The water had gotten warm, and Pakistan had picked up the tea and four cups and put them on a tray. She was just about to carry it out to the others when the phone rang. The phone call was so long that the others became worried and went in to her to see if something was wrong. Iraq, Afghanistan and Egypt all stood next to Pakistan when she finished the call.

When Pakistan finally hung up, she was so white in her face that she looked sick and she sank down on a chair.

"What happened sis?" Iraq fell down in front of her so that he could look into her eyes. Pakistan sighed.

"I do not even know where to start," she said, and sighed again. Afghanistan handed her a cup of tea, she herself had said that it would help the nerves and actually, one sip was enough for Pakistan to get back a little of the color of her face.

"You know where to start now?" Afghanistan asked when Pakistan put down the cup.

"No, not really" she replied.

"Start with who it was you were talking to" Iraq suggested.

"My boss" All three listeners gasped, when the boss rang it used to be serious almost all the time. "He wanted to put out my spies in the vicinity of Paris" Pakistan declared, then she began to tell the others the bad news. "He confirms that Iran has been brought to France, there is apparently very much evidence. And not only that, he believes that France has taken Syria and Saudi Arabia as well." When Pakistan got so far she stood up and walked over to Egypt. "Egypt, will you sitt down please."

Egypt didn't understand why Pakistan absolutely wanted him to sit down at first, after all it wasn't he who had nearly fainted only a minute ago, but Pakistan insisted so only to hear the rest, he gave up and sat down on the chair in which Pakistan has just been sitting. Then Pakistan could finish her report.

"Egypt ... France has taken Cairo" Egypt felt as if he had got a slap in his face, if France had taken Cairo that meant that he was next, in other words... he couldn't go home.


	12. Alliance between Russia and Latvia

Latvia was sitting at his desk working. He had a lot more work than usual. He hadn't seen Estonia and Lithuania for several days and their jobs had to be done as well. Since Latvia was the only person left, he was the one who had to do it. In the afternoon, however, the work had became too much for him so he had fallen asleep in the middle of everything.

The first thing Latvia saw when he woke up was the clock, it had become night, it was five hours since he last remembered that he had looked at the clock. The first thing he knew was that he had a pain in his back so he got up from the chair. He needed a fire before it got too cold.

Latvia stopped, many hours had passed, it was winter ... the fire should already have gone out but still it was not cold at all.

When Latvia turned his head towards the fireplace, he saw that there already was a fire burning there, and someone sat in front of it, with his back to him in a chair and read something. Latvia stood up to go and see who it was. When he did this something dropped down to the floor, something that had been lying over him and kept him warm. Latvia saw what it was, a big, long military coat, in other words, he knew who it was who had lit the fire, and who was still sitting there in the room with him.

"So you're awake?" Latvia heard the voice from the other side of the chair and stayed up, he recognized that voice only too well, it always made him tremble.

"Mr. Russia sir? What have you come here for?" Russia put down the book he had been reading and looked at Latvia.

"To tell you the truth, I was just passing by and thought I should come in to ask how things were going and then I saw that you had fallen asleep, the fire had gone out and the window was open. A few more minutes and you had frozen to death. What is wrong? "

Latvia froze, he remembered that he had opened the window for a while when he felt it was too hot in the room, but when he looked towards it now it was closed and next to the chair where he had been sitting was Russia's military coat that Mr. Russia must have placed over him.

"Honestly I do not know what is wrong." Latvia replied with a sigh. Then he looked down at the floor first, and then up at the ceiling instead. "Everything is wrong!" He exclaimed, without thinking about that it was Russia he was talking to. Russia got up and starded to walk against Latvia.

"What do you mean that anything is wrong?" He asked. "Where is Estonia and Lithuania?"

When Latvia answered that question, he did something he had never done before when he answered one of Russia's questions, he looked straight in his eyes.

"I do not know where Estonia and Lithuania is, I haven't seen them in a week. And it's not just them Poland and Finland, and many others are also missing. Something is very wrong!" Russia listened but had some difficulty taking Everything in.

"Are you sure they're gone? I mean, they might just have something to do so that they forgot to tell anyone" Latvia shook his head.

"Estonia, Lithuania and I were called to a meeting by Mr. Austria for a little more than a week ago, not even Mr. Austria himself appeared" When Russia heard this, Latvia actually thought that Russia seemed a little frightened. Austria never forgot a time, if he didn't show up at a meeting then it was definitely a sign that something was not right, and the fact that he himself had called to the meeting, which he then did not show up at just made it even more obvious.

"You're right, this is worrying!" Russia agreed and began walking around the room. "We must try to figure out what it's all about, it's clear that something is wrong"

"Hm Russia sir?"

"Hm?" Russia was still thinking for himself but he stopped to listen when Latvia called for him.

"I have made a list of everyone who ..." he began.

"... Everyone who is missing?" Russia suggested and lit up, that kind of list was a good start. Latvia nodded, sighed, and then took the courage to look at Russia.

"Miss Belarus was also invited to this meeting at Austria's house, she didn't show up either..." Latvia broke off when he saw Russia's gaze when he mentioned Belarus. He knew that Russia had problems with her but as she after all was his sister, Latvia had first thought that he wanted to know. Now Latvia thought that he had been wrong, but that idea turned out to be completely wrong.

"Do you think that Belarus has got problems?" Latvia actually felt some relief to hear the concern in Russia's voice.

"I think that everyone we have not heard from the last few weeks has problems! The only question is what kind of problem," he replied. Then they heared a sound from the hallway and Went out there.

-o-o-o-

A letter was lying on the floor, what was strange was that the post didn't use to come at that time, the fact was that Latvia had already received his mail earlier in the day.

"Who brings you letters at this hour?" Russia asked a bit surprised and wary. Something was not quite as it should be here that was obvious.

"I don't know, not the Postman anyway." Latvia responded at it and then he looked at Russia. "What do we do with it?"

"It doesn't harm to read it ..." Russia said whereupon Latvia went up to the envelope and picked it up. It had a strange colour, it was pink. Why? Latvia opened it anyway and read it.

"It is a call to another meeting, but it says nothing about who convenes the meeting." Latvia looked up at the Russia. "Guess what they want to talk about at the meeting?" Russia didn't answer, so Latvia sent the letter to him. "They want to talk about those disappearances that you and I have talked about now." Russia read a little more in the letter.

"Come dressed up, it may be that we are monitored. Venue: Helsinki, Finland" Russia looked at Latvia. His gaze was both serious and worried. "Do you dare to come with me to my home?"

Latvia hesitantly looked at the floor just like Russia knew that he would do. "What are we supposed to do at your home?" He asked after a little iffy. Russia went back into Latvia's office and sat down by the fire again, Latvia followed him.

"Latvia listen, both you and I have lost people we like very much to someone who is willing to do anything." Russia looked into the fire instead of facing Latvia's gaze. "It might even be several who have disappeared, you know ... that we have not discovered that they are gone yet. In other words, maybe that meeting in Finland is our only hope of getting them back"

"What does that have to do with you?" Latvia asked, still feeling unsure whether it was a good idea to follow Russia.

"I think that Belarus may have tried to warn me," Latvia's eyes widened, if that was true it was almost unbelievable. "If she has, we might have important information about what is happening without knowing it. And the reason I ask if you want to join me is quite simple, I simply do not believe that it is a good idea to any nation whatsoever to walk alone right now. We do not know who will be the next victim. "

-o-o-o-

Russia and Latvia stopped in front of Russia's house. Latvia had decided that he dared to follow Russia after all. Despite all, Russia's sister was missing and he didn't think that Russia would do anything to her, at least he would not be so openly worried about her if he had done anything, it would simply not be like him.

Russia unlocked the door and walked over to the corner where he had thrown the letter that his little sister had written to him. When he picked it up Latvia called for him.

"Russia, you've got two new letters while you were gone." Russia turned to him. One of the letters had a pink envelope, similar to the letter Latvia had received, the second proved to be a new message from Belarus, the envelope was written in her handwriting.

Russia first opened the pink envelope just to confirm what he already knew, it was a call to the same meeting that Latvia had been called to. He then read through the two letters from his sister.

Meanwhile Latvia sat quietly on the other side of the room. He had a feeling that Belarus's letter could be quite private and Russia looked really serious when he read them. Latvia could almost swear that he even heard Russia sob one time, this was nothing he would dare ask him about but he was quite sure he had heard it.

It was first when Russia put the letters in their envelopes again that Latvia dared to ask him if Belarus's letters had given something. When the question was asked there was no longer any doubt that Latvia had really heard a sob. When Russia stood up Latvia could see that his face was completely covered in tears, and he could only nod in response. Russia was actually so different from normal that it was almost comical.

Russia sighed and wiped his face with his arm on his big coat. Belarus had actually wrote that she would never embarrass him about any marriage again if he helped her and this had been very difficult for him to read. He could just imagine how heartbroken his little sister must have been when she wrote those words. The first letter had just confirmed what had happened but there were also a lot of names of countries Belarus knew was captured.

Russia stood up. And Latvia suddenly thought that he seemed very suspicious, and he became more frightened than he'd ever been for him. But to Latvia's relief Russia walked into another room in stead of walking over to him.

A minute later Russia called for Latvia to come in to him.

"You were relieved that I went out right?" he asked. Latvia started shaking worse than ever, he almost started to cry. "Come and take a look at this, then you'll know why you were scared for real" Russia said.

Latvia barely understood what was happening, but his legs walked in to the other room anyway. And there his eyes grew. He stared at a computer screen that showed his room, where he had been working before Russia had appeared. Now the room was in total chaos. Latvia gasped, honestly he had suspected that Russia supervised him and the others but he would never for his life thought he would ever feel relieved over that fact.

"Someone has apparently been there after we left, and they seem to have been looking for you." Russia said quietly. Latvia nodded, then he asked Russia for something he would never thought he would ever ask him to do.

"Can you see what it looks like at Estonia's and Lithuania's homes?"


	13. One captured and one attacked

America woke up early the next morning, France was not there yet. France used to sit in there and work. But America wasn't worried about that he hadn't shown up. France would not let him wait long.

What worried him though was that someone outside the window was about to cobble several new cages in the same style as the one he was trapped in. That could only mean that France had plans to take more prisoners. And America could almost imagine who the cages out there were meant to. Russia, Britain, Japan, and all others that France thought could be a threat to him.

America had actually drawn a lot of conclusions about why he was sitting up here where France could keep an eye on him all day while prisoners like Belarus and Austria sat in the dungeons.

What was the worst at the moment for America, in addition to the cages that were manufactured in the yard, was that he was very hungry.

A little later America awoke again, he was amazed. He had not noticed that he had fallen asleep at all. Now someone had stuck some sandwiches inside the cage for him, which he gratefully began to eat.

At the same time, he heard the door open, which he had learned meant bad news. He looked up and saw ten guards dragging a new prisoner, Feliciano Vargas.

Italy's hands was tied behind his back and he had three open wounds that even America could see up from the cage. One went over the cheekbone, just below the left eye, another was sitting in the middle of the chin and it still seemed to bleed a little. Both of these wounds had begun to clot. The third wound was only half visible because it was hidden under his shirt, but it seemed to go from his chest and up the neck.

"Sir, we caught this one cooking pasta!" one of the guards informed France. France responded immediately, an evil grin spread across his face and he walked over to the new prisoner.

"So, you thought you could break my rules? How long has this crime been going on?" He asked. Italy was silent, he did not tell anything to the bully. Furthermore, he must also consider his big brother Romano, they had been taking turns to cook pasta for a long time now, to minimize the risk of being discovered.

France glared at the silent prisoner and for Italy, it felt as if he already knew everything - still he didn't say a word, protecting Romano.

"Is Romano also doing this criminal activity?" He asked as he walked closer to appear more intimidating.

Italy did not respond, he did not take his eyes from France, did not flinch. The only result was that France got irritated enough to choose to try one of his worst invented punishment.

"72 hours in solitary confinement without food!" He ordered "He gets water once a day" he added then as he heard how it sounded. America saw Italy pinch his eyes when the guards took him away. He could'not think of anything to say, he had seen that Italy had his hands tied on his back and he had seen the ugly wounds. Actually America thought that it was almost worse with ten men who took care of one pinioned and injured guy than what he had seen before with five men who wrestled down Belarus. Belarus had at least had a reasonable chance. And the reason that Italy had got this treatment was almost unimaginable. The only thing he had done was to cook pasta!

-o-o-o-

The next day France was out on what he himself at least called the battlefield. Actually, he just wanted to assist his human army in their efforts to beat down an "enemy", the work was done faster in that way. Meanwhile, he let his allies; Netherlands, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Canada and Belgium, taking care of the government at home.

Now he pleased himself, looking at how his latest victim, Israel was coughing blood like a fountain. And he hardly needed a greater genius to figure out that France enjoyed this situation more than Israel did.

"How funny, I have not had this much fun since Britain got sick in 1348" France laughed, and that was all Israel needed to hear to be pissed enough to stand up again.

"France, you are about as intelligent as a pig, but if one were to say that to a pig, she would probably be really angry!" He yelled out. France became very angry, but Israel had already begun his own attack this time, he would at least not let France take him without a fight, even if Israel understood that he was too injured to win this battle. He actually fell on his knees in just a few minutes.

Then something happened that Israel had never experienced before, let alone could explain. His defense formula should have weakened or disappeared when he fell, instead it became stronger. Then the absolute last thing Israel needed came over them, a sandstorm.


	14. In Helsinki

When Israel woke up a little later the first thing that struck him was that he was not at all injured by the sandstorm, which he should have been, he should have had broken cut across his skin. But this wasn't the only thing that was wrong, he should either be alone in the wilderness, in the French prison, or dead. But for some reason he was indoors, in a made bed in a room where it burned a bonfire. In the room next door Israel could hear two voices talking to each other. Two people seemed messing around in there.

Israel got up and limped out to them, but he got standing in the doorway almost a minute, until they had discovered him in there.

"Are you okay?" one of them asked, Israel had immediatelly recognized him as Egypt.

"Egypt, do not take this the wrong way now, but what are you doing here?" Then Israel turned to the other person in the room, a woman in a red and pink striped dress, long black hair and a scarf that he would have recognized anywhere. "Palestine ..." Israel was trying to think of a good thing to say but all he could come up with was "Did you two save me?" But it was Egypt who responded.

"I can't exactly go home if you know what I mean, France has taken Cairo so I am practically homeless"

"Sorry ..." Israel replied, but he couldn't take his eyes from Palestine, so he only barely looked at Egypt while he spoke to him. "This may sound weird Palestine but why did you save me? And how and when did you learn that sandstorm technique?" Palestine thought for a moment before answering, but finally she could only sigh.

"I'm afraid that the best answer you will get about why I rescued you is " I don't know ". The sandstorm, was Egypt, he showed up when I boosted up your defense shield" When Israel heard it, he could not help smile, it explained how the shield could be stronger even though he had fallen, someone else had come there and taken over the shield"

"Anyway," Egypt interrupted "I came to ask both of you to join me on a little trip. You don't need to come with me but the alternative is to wait for France to return, and he will"

-o-o-o-

Russia and Latvia walked far away from each other but on the same street in Helsinki. Latvia had borrowed a hat and a basketball to disguise himself and Russia had found a very large hat that made him hard but not impossible to recognize. The one who called to the meeting, whoever it was, must still be able to find everyone.

And both Latvia and Russia had seen many faces they recognized. For example, five Arab beggars sat in each corner, Latvia had immediately recognized them as Afghanistan, Iraq, Egypt, Israel and Palestine. Moreover, he had walked past Romano, Germany and Canada. But he had not walked up to them. It had been written in the letters that they couldn't do it because there was a risk that France and his allies was out looking as well. Russia and Latvia knew now that it was France who was the villain, it had been written in the letter from Belarus.

Latvia also knew that he had to be extra careful. Probably some of France's men was looking especially for him right now. The information that he had gotten away must have reached France by now. Therefore, he sat down on the edge of a fountain with his basketball in his knees. Then a few minutes passed before something caught Latvia's attention.

"SAVE THE POLAR BEARS, STOP THE GLOBAL WARMING, IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT" Latvia looked up and stared at the person. It was a long, sharp little man with an arabic accent who was handing out flyers. Latvia saw some young people receive flyers from him, then two elderly ladies. Then a muslim woman passed by, got a flyer in her hand ... and froze. Latvia had seen that her flyer had a completely different colour than the other ones, so he became suspicious.

The woman turned and started walking towards another corner of the street ... towards Egypt. And in a moment Latvia managed to see her face under her veil. It was Pakistan. Latvia watched the two, and he honestly thought that Egypt seemed a little too interested for an ordinary beggar.

Suddenly things started to happen around Latvia too. That environmentalist, which he could now see was Turkey, had came over to the fountain to "distribute his flyers" when one of the many people who sat there became angry at him.

"WILL YOU STOP GIVING OUT THAT FILTH, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THE GLOBAL WARMING IS JUST A MYTH!" Latvia could see Turkey's mine, it seemed that he just wanted to ignore this angry person and continue his real task, but if he did, his disguise would be exposed and thereby the French spies would be over him at once. He just had to play with it.

"WHAT ARE YOU CALLING FILTH, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT ALL LIVING WILL CHOKE IN 5 SECONDS IF WE CUT DOWN A SINGLE MORE TREE IN THE AMAZON FOREST, THE GLACIERS ARE MELTING AND THE POLAR BEARS ARE GOING TO DIE!" People around Turkey and the other man were laughing hysterically now, even Latvia had to laugh when he heard how Turkey exaggerated and mixed together every fact so that it all sounded completely insane. But the answer to Turkey's question would soon get him to stop laughing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHO CARES ABOUT POLAR BEARS ANYWAY, UGLY AND DISGUSTING THEY ARE, AND THEY STINK TOO..." the man roared to Turkey, he even stood up to point Turkey in his face.

But it wasn't Turkey who finally had enough of him. Suddenly someone surprized him with a slap over his face that caused him to fall over.

The man looked around and saw the one who had beaten him. It was a guy in the late teens and he had an open backpack in which a little polar bear kid looked up from. Anyway, he got a great hurry from there, after his sermon about polar bears, he had no desire to mess with a guy who had one in a backpack, and especially not one who had just beaten him that hard.

Turkey, however, didn't seem entirely happy with the situation Latvia noted. Canada, however, had a little more control over the situation.

"Take me prisoner!" He whispered and winked to Turkey. Turkey seemed to hesitate at first but nothing in Canada's gaze made him change his mind, he grabbed Canada and dragged him away. Latvia decided to come along to see what happened, he didn't care if anyone saw him or not.

Turkey took Canada into a van and dragged him inside it, Latvia was the only one who had dared to follow him all the way there and he also jumped into the car with them.

"What are you up to?" Turkey asked without bothering that Latvia also had followed him into the car, "I thought you were an ally of France!" Both Turkey and Latvia looked at Canada seriously waiting for his answer.

"France thinks so too!" Turkey raised an eyebrow, still watchful. "He has actually taken my brother too!" Canada continued whereupon a tear ran out of his eye. It was a surprise to both Turkey and Latvia, none of them had heard anything about that America had disappeared. "To tell the truth, I was allied with France before I got to know it, now I just want it to end!"

When Canada had said that he wept openly ans hid his face in Kumajirou's fur to wipe the tears away. "France knows that someone is planning something in Helsinki and he has sent me, Switzerland, Netherlands and Monaco to find out what. I thought that if you took me prisoner..."

"Yes?" Turkey asked.

"Then I would at least not have to be in the middle of the misery for a while, he is not very kind to his prisoners and he even has plans for real mean things he'll do to others once he has captured them" Canada paused and rested his head towards Kumajirou. It was clear that he had got to endure a lot of stress lately.

"And you say that Switzerland and Monaco and the others are here to capture insurgents?" Turkey asked

"Yes," then there was a knock on the car door. Turkey looked in a special camera and wrote up a list of which ones who stood out there before he let them in.

"I'll just call my colleague and tell him that we are all here." He said and went outside the car. It was the first time Latvia felt really worried, he didn't really know who the others sympathized with after all, he could even have gone straight into a trap. Fortunately, it seemed that none of the others felt very brave right now either.

On the other hand, Russia wasn't there. For the first time in his life, Latvia was worried about the fact that Russia was _not_ around.

-o-o-o-

Russia had also found someone he recognized. She was sleeping on a park bench, that is to say, she didn't pretend to sleep, she really slept as if she hadn't slept in a long time. Russia walked over to the bench and sat down beside her. As long as he had something to say about it, France would not touch any of his sisters again. Ukraine would get to sleep as long as she wanted.

"Is she okay?" Russia heard someone ask. He looked up. The man who had asked him the question was dressed like an old man but he had a cat in his arms which, together with the familiar voice convinced Russia that it was Greece, he was talking to.

"She's doing well, she's just a little tired." Russia answered. Greece sat down next to Russia.

"Anyway, she should not sleep here," he replied, then he dropped his voice to a whisper, "France has spies in this area, they are here to capture all who disagree with him" Russia gasped.

"Do you know where Latvia is?" Greece felt that Russia was worried and took out his mobile and called Turkey.

"Hey, you've Latvia with you?" Russia waited patiently for a reply from Greece's crony, whoever it might be "He is there?" Greece said and Russia felt very relieved. "I have found Russia and Ukraine, we'll go to that place we said, yes," Russia awakened Ukraine who raised her eyes and saw the two strangers sitting next to her. Or at least they seemed to be strangers. The voices wasn't stranger's voices.

"Russia?"

"We have to leave!" Greece said before the brother and sister had time to talk more. Russia nodded and helped Ukraine up. Then they went away to a wooded area and crawled in through some bushes. Inside the bushes Germany, Hungary and Romano sat waiting. Greece telephoned his colleague again to tell him that he had found everyone. Five minutes later, the van rolled in and they all jumped inside. At that point it was pretty crowded inside the car.


	15. The Helsinki meeting

_It was now the third, and also the fourth time that China had been forced to spend night after night in hospital without knowing for sure if one of his siblings would wake up again or not, because he or she had been hit by a nuclear bomb. He had fallen asleep from exhaustion in an armchair between their beds. He had absolutely no thought of leaving them, not this time. He had never forgiven himself for leaving Japan after Hiroshima, and he had never been able to get rid of the feeling that he could have been able to save him from the Nagasaki bomb if he had just stayed with him that time. But whatever China felt about that he also knew that they were facing a much more dangerous foe this time._

_A few hours after China had fallen asleep. But Taiwan had woken up, and she had a great pain and still she tried to sit up, or at least change to a different less painful possition in her bed. It did not work, instead she managed to bring Japan awake as well._

_Japan hardly moved at all, he had after all been through this twice before so he knew exactly what was going on._  
><em>"Tai... wan..." he gasped forward without moving a millimeter, "do not move... if you move... you will just vomit ..." Japan had barely said this before Taiwan puked like a fountain.<em>

-o-o-o-

In Helsinki everyone had a lot to talk about. Everyone was there, or at least all that Greece and Turkey thought they could trust. Everyone had friends and, or family that they simply didn't know anything about and everyone was worried.

Canada who outwardly was their prisoner, so they would not reveal to France that he had gone over to their side had been asked to get up on stage to tell them what he knew. And when he had done that they all sat silent for a long while and just trying to digest everything.

Now that was several hours ago, now they had eaten little and was back in the conference room. Right now Cuba stood in the rostrum yelling.

"NO ONE IF ALLOWED TO BEAT AMERICA, EXCEPT ME!" Cuba eventually became so loud and annoying that Peru, Chile and Mexico finally got to go up to the rostrum and take him down. They sat behind Sweden, Denmark and the Faroe Islands and next to Iceland. They were what remained of the Nordic countries, now that France had taken Norway and Finland. Iceland moved to make room for them to come in behind him.

Denmark turned to Cuba from the row in front of them, there was nothing left of his usual nonchalant and annoying self. He was more serious than he had been during the World War II.

"Cuba, is it true that Canada is trying to be both himself and America right now?" Cuba nodded. And then he saw that Denmark lean forward to say something to Sweden and Iceland. Cuba was now wedged between Peru, a large muscular man who seemed to be in Canada's age, and Chile who where, if possible even bigger and beefier than Peru. Mexico sat down next to them. France had probably taken the other Latin American countries. According to Canada, he had seen some of them, anyway. Guatemala used to be pretty good at hiding so they didn'nt know what had happened to him. In a way, Mexico actually felt a little jealous of the Scandinavians in front of her. They were not as many, therefore they knew each other in another way, if any of them would disappeared the others would notice it probably the same day. And in addition they were more close friends with each other than some nations in Latin America, they could even stand out with each other long enough to do fun things together.

Now she could see the four Scandinavians talk to each other about serious things as if it were not so serious, they talked so much with each other in ordinary cases that they were accustomed to each other.

Right now, Danmnark, Iceland and the Faroe talked the most. Sweden was strangely quiet, even for being him. But it was not that strange given that both his immediate neighbors had suddenly dissapeared without a trace, and especially now when he had learned what had happened to them. Probably both Norway and Finland had to endure a lot of torture as they spoke.

"I think we blow the Eiffel Tower when we're done with him," Denmark suggested. "That should give him something to think about that he'll never forget.

"I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it, but isn't that a bit exaggerated" Iceland replied "I mean, it's humans in Paris all the time and they haven't deserved a nuclear bomb" Faroe Islands nodded.

"We have to think about them too, they will not survive a bomb, however, France will, we need to think about who really is paying the price" But Denmark didn't want to listen to them.

"It doesn't matter, I think, we vote about it and then we bomb him." Then Sweden decided it was time to interfere.

"I think you should ask Japan what he thinks about atomic bombs before you vote for us to drop one, especially over a capital" Iceland smiled at Sweden's comment and continued with his eyes on Denmark.

"And unfortunately, you can not ask him because he is unconscious after being hit by one ... for the third time.


	16. Goodnight little baltics

**-o-o-o-**

The day after the Helsinki meeting Russia was back in Moscow together with Ukraine and Latvia. He had promised them that they could stay with him until they got the next message. This would after all be safest for all three of them as all countries that went alone risked to dissapear.

But there was one more thing that worried Russia, his politicians. It would be just like them to take this opportunity to invade someone right now. Even ordinary mortals had realized that something was wrong.

Russia had just been out shopping for dinner, and in the meantime Ukraine had arranged with fire and heat, and it was needed because no one had been home for a few days.

When Russia came home everything was in other words, warm. Ukraine who had wanted something to do had taken care of his laundry. Latvia lay on his back on the kitchen floor with the pained facial expression that Russia had seen so often at him that he had started to associate him with it. But this was the first time that Russia had actually been offended to see it.

"Latvia, are you still afraid of me after everything you've seen and heard lately?"

Latvia sobbed when he heard that Russia was back, he did not stop shaking and his expression did not change much.

"Hi, Rus... Ivan..." It was the first time Latvia had used this name for Russia, and it sounded so strange that Russia didn't even realized that it was Latvia who spoke. "No, I'm not afraid of you now... at least not as scared as I am for France... the thing is..." When Latvia said this, he closed his eyes without actually having told Russia anything.

Ukraine came into the kitchen, smiled at her younger brother, took the grocery bag from him and started picking out what was inside. A pot of water stood on the stove and had almost begun to boil so it was time to find something to put in it.

"Ukraine, what's wrong with Latvia?" Russia asked and walked over to her to help. He had nothing better to do and it had been so long ago that he and Ukraine had cooked together, Russia hadn't looked older than nine the last time and they both had missed it.

"Migraine." Ukraine replied to Russia's question, he has suffered from it for quite some time and this attack is apparently the worst in a century he says. Russia sighed when he heard this news.

"This was just what we needed" he mumbled and went back to Latvia, lifted him up and carried him into the next room where he put him in a bed. Then he went back to Ukraine. "Have you given him any painkillers?"

"Yes, I borrowed a pill from your medicine cabinet and told him that I had brought it with me, so that he would dare take it."

Russia smiled at this, sometimes he was proud to have such a shrewd big sister.

"Okay, then, we'll wait until we go to bed, then he will have another one"

-o-o-o-

Although Ukraine and Russia did not know about it, Latvia had heard the whole conversation and the feeling he got in his stomach, to know that Ukraine had stolen from Russia to help him, and that Russia didn't seem to care about it, he had never felt near any of these feelings before. This was almost like one of those times he had slept over at Estonia's or Lithuania's. He actually felt much better just hearing it... or maybe the pill had just started to work.

Latvia even began to smile as he lay there and looked up in the ceiling. Imagine that he laid tucked down in a bed at Russia's home without any feeling of fear at all. He couldn't hep thinking about what Estonia and Lithuania would say when he told them.

When Latvia began to think about Estonia and Lithuania the smile went away. He wondered how they did it right now. The images from Russia's security cameras didn't leave much to fantasies, none of them had disappeared voluntarily. And he himself would have ended up in the same way if Russia hadn't happened to walk past only hours before France.

-o-o-o-

"Toris... hey... Lithuania... can you hear me?" Lithuania opened his eyes to find out who was calling for him.

It turned out that there was someone sitting in a different cell, the two were only separated by a grille that Lithuania was lying so close that he could touch. But he couldn't see the person who spoke to him, it was too dark.

"Who is it?" Lithuania asked while he tried to sit up.

"It's me, Estonia but lie still, your roommate think you might have a concussion" Lithuania gave up his attempts to sitt upp.

"Estonia ... who is my roommate that you're talking about?"

"It's Norway, but he is sleeping right now," They were both silent for a long moment, Estonia actually thought that Lithuania had fallen asleep again.

"Eduard?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think there's any hope that all this will end? I heard that even America has been captured" Estonia's eyes widened over that information, but Lithuania couldn't see that because it was too dark.

"I want to believe it!" he replied, "As far as I know, both Latvia and Russia are still free, but..." The information that America of all countries were captured began to sink in "... I guess we can't know for sure"

Despite the darkness, Estonia could see Lithuania's injured and wounded hand finding its way in through the grille into his own cell. Estonia lay down on the floor and took it. He could at least try to comfort Lithuania by holding his hand.

Before Lithuania fell asleep, he said a few words that actually got Estonia to feel a little better as well.

"I want to believe there is hope too!" he said. Estonia smiled.

"Until we know for sure that Latvia is caught will we continue to hope that there is hope. Please promise me that you will try to keep hoping until that!" Estonia said and pressed Lithuania's hand.

"... Yes... I promise..."

Then they both fell asleep, still holding each other's hands through the bars.


	17. I am Russia

Ever since the Helsinki meeting when Russia had seen Ukraine lie half frozen to death on a park bench, he had felt that he must do something for her and this was exactly what he was going to do.

Right now he had hidden Ukraine and Latvia in his own house so that they would be safe for France. But if anyone would ever go safe for France, the countries first needed to deal with their own conflicts, and right now, Russia's government was in a conflict with the Ukraine's government. As she was the weaker country she was not feeling so good.

The facial expressions of the Russian ministers when Russia threw the door open and plunged inside was simply impossible to describe. Something like this had never happened, and would probably never happen again either. Russia was the only one who would dare to do it, and he really hoped that he would not do what he was going to do now a second time.

"Tovarisch Braginski, what will this mean" the Prime Minister roared and then he even rose from his chair in anger over the fact that someone dared to interrupt the meeting.

"Sit down again!" Russia said in a tone that he thought no one would dare to question, but apparently, he was wrong. Now, several ministers stood up, and everyone shouted indignantly to Ivan Braginski to who they would do everything possible if he did not leave them alone in their important and secret meeting. Russia hadn't really been expecting anything else, so he decided that it was time to take the next step. It was simply unnecessary to wait longer considering that he still knew it was this way it would end.

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" He shouted back as he purposes both of his arms against the others in the room in an admittedly unnecessary gesture. Seconds after this the entire room was dark and shimmered in a weird purple color. All the surprised ministers had flown into the wall by a force which they couldn't even see. The only thing in the room that was the same was that Ivan Braginski stood exactly where he stood before they had been thrown across the room, and he also had his hands pointing in the same gesture that he had given the same second that all this strange strange things had began to happened. He even seemed to soar. "ARE YOU GOING TO LISTEN TO ME NOW?" Ivan asked with a voice that sounded just like the voice he used to speak in but at the same time strange in a way. This voice sounded hollow, strong, horrible, beautiful, dangerous, old and young at the same time. Then one of the ministers open his mouth to speak.

"Serious Braginski, who ... or what are you?!" Suddenly everything was back as it were before. Ivan Braginski lowered his arms and picked one of the chairs that had fallen to the floor before up and sat down on it. The ministers hesitated at first but soon they all followed Braginski's example.

"Through the years I have had a lot of names, but you can call me Russia" Ivan said." When Russia had said this one of the ministers who sat behind his back thought about summoning the guards by pressing a button, but he quickly changed his mind when Russia without turning around at all, spoke to him. "I can read your mind Tovarisch Pokov and it is not a good idea. Do you think that the guards stands a better chance of not being tossed across the room than you all did?"

"What do you want?" The president asked, he was now completely convinced that Ivan had told the truth about who he was.

"I want you to leave Ukraine alone" Then uncertain whispers began to float through the room, but Russia had expected this, so he was prepared. "It's one thing I want to show you, if you dare follow me!"

"Follow you where?" Minister Pokov who now began to be seriously curious about the man who claimed to be the nation asked.

"To the 1100s" Russia replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I want to take you into my memories. Those who don't want to join can leave the room now. No one left the room, everyone was too curious. And suddenly the room shifted paints again and before they knew what had happened they all stood in the middle of a winter landscape.

-o-o-o-

_Two small boys came walking through the snow, one seemed to carry or drag the other one who obviously had a lot of pain in one leg. The boy who was dragged or carried limped a lot and the pain had made him cry so that he constantly had to wipe his eyes to prevent the tears to freeze to ice in his face._

_While Russia and his ministers looked these two, the limping child gave up._

_"I'm sorry Lithuania, I don't think I can go any longer" Lithuania gasped and helped his friend to sit down on a rock._

_"But we need to get in, there is a storm on its way, we have to get inside!" When Lithuania said this his friend fainted. "NO! RUSSIA DO NOT FALL ASLEEP NOW! WAKE UP!" In the absence of other things to do Lithuania took up a handful of snow that he stuffed inside the little Russia's clothes. This made him Wake up with a gasp._

_The younger Russia sat up and looked at his knee, which was full of blood and also hurt the most. The pants were torn around the knee that literally squirted out blood._

_"I can't go anymore Lithuania, it hurts to much" Then the tears that Russia had tried to wipe away with the scarf came in bigger floods than Russia could wipe away._

_"Russia, where are you?" It wasn't Lithuania this time. It was a girl who came running some distance away, and the little Russia froze when he heard her voice._

_"Big sister?" Lithuania stood up to listen for someone who shouted. He hadn't heard it at first, but now that Russia had made him aware of it, he could hear her cries too. And as his voice was stronger than Russia's right now when he was injured and had been crying, Lithuania decided to answer._

_"UKRAINE, WE ARE HERE!" A little while later, a little girl with a braid braided around her head came up to the boys. She ran up to Russia and Lithuania, lifted Russia up in her arms and took Lithuania's hand._

_"You can spend the night with us Lithuania, a giant storm is on its way. What happened to my brother's leg?" Ukraine asked after offering Lithuania to stay with them during the storm._

_"It was Prussia, Denmark and Sweden this time I think, I did not see all of it," Lithuania replied._

_-o-o-o-_

Then Russia and his ministers were back in the Kremlin.

"Anyway, I want you to leave my sister alone, we have bigger problems!"

"What kind of problem?" Someone asked.

"As I think you can imagine, there's more ... people like me. And I'm not the only one you have met. Some of you attemded a meeting last week where another one like was present"

"We have been at a lot of meetings last week to discuss that Bonnefoy's plans to take over the world if that's what you mean. Is... your kind... disturbed by what is happening?" The president asked and he actually seemed worried, finally. Russia smiled for the first time since he arrived.

"Bonnefoy is just what he is calling himself when he doesn't want anyone to understand who he really is. Just as I call myself Ivan Braginski. And yes, we are disturbed by it, we are actually so disturbed that we will go to war against each other. It is a serious thing, normally we never go to war if our leaders haven't decide we have to. But this time it has become untenable. Japan and Taiwan is still unconscious after the atomic bombs over Kyoto and Zhongli, and a lot of us have simply disappeared. We believe that France... Francis Bonnefoy has taken them."

While Russia told his ministers this he picked up two photos of Japan and Taiwan where they lay in their hospital beds, then he explained.

"This is Japan and Taiwan right now. Their brothers China, Korea and Hong-Kong wants revenge"

"Who is it that has disappeared?" The room suddenly darkened, as a sign that Russia has gotten angry.

"I can hear what you are thinking if you did not you know that? And I do not like what I just heard!" The one who had asked the question forgot what he had thought about as quickly as he conceived it. "Among others, my little sister Belarus is missing." Russia took out a photo of her too "We know that France has taken her because she has managed to warn us." The president stood up and walked around the table to Russia. He had understood the situation and moreover he was actually a little impressed by Russia's story, and by the fact that he was a "living" creature.

"We will leave your sister alone, at least until your... people... have solved... all your problems. And if you need help then just ask, we set up the army at any time, as long as we can get it together."

"Thank you!" Russia smiledtowards everyone in the room. Everyone seemed to mean it, he couldn't even hear some thoughts about this opportunity to invade some other country anymore. It meant that everyone in the room actually meant what they said. "Well, one more thing, I'm hiding Ukraine and Latvia at my house, they are the only ones of my closest friends who have not disappeared."


	18. Canada chooses side

France put down his quill, looked up from a rapport about a prisoner who had managed to escape, and looked at Canada who had just finished his report.

"In other words... You Believe that someone is trying to remove me, and you did not try to stop them?" He asked and gave Canada a murderous gaze.

"I couldn't, they do not trust anyone so when they saw me near their meeting they captured me so I wouldn't be able to tell.

"And you did not see were they were and who it was?" France asked and raised his eyebrows.

"No, I was blindfolded all the time." Canada answered. France smiled at him, he had already talked with his other ally, Netherlands who had also been at the meeting in Helsinki. And Netherlands had brought an entirely different story, especially when it came to Canada's role at the meeting.

"I just want to assure that you're not going behind my back Canada" France said then. "You choose side Canada, but before you do, I recommend you to take a look out the window. So you can see what I mean," he suggested. Canada went to the window and looked out. Out there he could see about twenty french guards stand and whip someone. Someone who by all accounts was very small.

Through the window panes Canada could hear how the guards laughed. He turned away from the window to avoid seeing the misery, but then he saw in the corner of his eye who the poor thing was that they abused. It was Kumajirou.

-o-o-o-

France's words echoed in Canada's head as he ran. "You choose side... take a look out the window" Something was terribly wrong with France, Canada didn't understand what it was but something was very wrong with him. France was changed beyond recognition.

It didn't take long before Canada was out in the courtyard, he ran over to the guards and threw himself down over Kumajirou to protect him.

Canada had tears covering his eyes, Kumajirou bled everywhere. And soon he would not be alone. Canada froze when he felt a whip over his back but he didn't move. He would not let them hurt Kumajirou anymore. The fact that he never could remember his name was not important right now, although it always made Canada very sorry.

When the second whip came, Kumajirou looked up, surprised that the pain he associated with that awful sound had not come. Then he caught sight of a young man standing on all fours over him and took the lashes, even though they already had made him cough blood.

"Canada?"

Canada gasped and looked at the little bear with tears streaming down his face and blood dripping out from his mouth. Tears and blood which then fell into the bear's fur.

In the next moment both Kumajirou and Canada saw a rope appear in their field of vision. None of them had time to react. Canada was lifted away from the bear, with the rope in a stranglehold. He grabbed the rope with his hands and tried to open it as much as possible so that he could at least breathe, but even if he succeeded in that it was easy for the guards to put him down on the ground.

The stranglehold was still too tight around Canada's neck and Canada could see that they had also continued to beat Kumajirou. He felt that he had to try one more time, although he was held down on the ground by a rope that had already given him bruises on his neck. The result was that the guards got angry at him. Suddenly Canada got a kick in his stomach, which even got his sight to falter.

Kumajirou was once again in the hands of those terrible men with the whip. But now he had at least seen Canada, his owner had actually come to him when he had longed for him most and he had even gone intervened and taken the lashes instead of him.

When Canada was pulled away, almost hanging by the neck from a rope, he was bleeding just as much as Kumajirou. And Kumajirou had been beaten two days in a row. The sight of Canada was his first happy moment since he had ended up in this place.

Now that moment was gone. Canada had been taken away from him and now he received the same treatment, but much more intense.

Kumajirou wished he could do something for him. Then in a strange moment, the two got eye Contact again. Only a second later Canada's eyes went out and he lay still on the ground. Then Kumajirou remembered what he was, a wild animal, a beast. Suddenly he became so furious that the guards could not keep him and as if that was not enough, his body began to mysteriously grow. Kumajirou tore himself away and then he started attacking everything that moved. Several of the guards who had mistreated him and Canada was even seriously injured before one of them finally found a stun gun but by that time Kumajirou already fled through the gates.

When it was quiet in the palace courtyard, Canada lied lifeless on the ground and one of the guards went over to France who had came out to see the whole thing and now stood, smelling at a rose.

"What do you want us to do with him? He's still alive" France continued to smell the rose a few seconds before answering.

"I'm feeling generous today, make sure he gets medical care and then lock him in the dungeon until he is on his feet again, then my researchers have a few animal experiments they want to do to him."


	19. France's last friends

**A/N Sorry that I haven't uploaded this story for a very very long time (WARNING - CONTINUE READING THE AUTHOR NOTE ON YOUR OWN RISK - IT CONTAINS A SPOILER ALERT)- I don't think you have missed what have happened in France 20 Days ago (january 7th), it just felt a bit too strange to work whit this kind of text with one eye and then draw Je-suis-Charlie-drawings with the other - even though I know that France isn't evil for real in this story**

On the floor above these scene was Belgium, Netherlands, Switzerland and Liechtenstein and they had seen everything. They was shocked to see what treatment Canada had got. And none of them were particularly amused. Liechtenstein had got enough of it very fast and in the end she couldn't even look att the misery so she had simply turned her back against the wall, hid her face in her skirt so that the others would not see that she was crying. But they were all very taken by what they had seen. It was Switzerland who first succeeded to say what everyone was thinking.

"Do you think this is what Belarus and Austria and everyone else gets every day?" he asked the others. Belgium and Netherlands were silent for a long while. The only sound was Liechtenstein's sobbing. Eventually Belgium sighed and answered.

"Yes, I think so anyway, and probably when he thinks that we don't see it!" There was no question about the fact that Belgium was upset because of all she had seen. But it was not even close to what her brother was.

"This is my fault, I was the one who told France that Canada had tried to help those who are trying to overthrow him."

"Right now it seems like a good idea!" Switzerland growled, glaring at him "Netherlands nodded and walked over to the phone.

"What are you going to do?" Belgium asked when she saw his earnest face.

"I'm going to make things right!" He answered.

**-o-o-o- o**

Britain reluctantly got out of his bed this morning. He would gladly have slept a few more hours, but the situation in the world just didn't allow him to sleep any longer. He had even had got a stomach ache because of it. The best he could do now was to eat breakfast and prepare for what was going to happen today.

The phone rang just seconds after he had walked past it. Britain sighed, thinking he had no reason not to answer it. He already knew that it was bad news and he saw no point in waiting for it.

"Who is it?" Britain asked. He was in no mood to talk further and actually it was quite early in the morning.

"It's Netherlands"

"What is it?" Britain asked in his sleepy voice. Netherlands heard how tired England sounded and honestly he was a little sorry for him because about what he would have to hear now.

"Arthur, I acted as a spy for France during the Helsinki meeting. He knows everything that was said there. I know there is not much worth it but I'm sorry!" Britain honestly didn't knew what to say, so he said nothing for a long time. Then he got really angry.

"What are you saying?" Now it was the Netherlands who didn't know what to say. He was sincerely sorry and he had never been this much ashamed of himself, ever. "How is it that you're telling me this now?" Britain asked then and the Netherlands could hear in his voice that he suspected that he tried to lure him into a trap and he couldn't blame him. Instead, he told Britain what France had done to Canada and Kumajirou.

It took a long while before Britain had recovered from the news that Netherlands had delivered. Luckily both Canada and Kumajirou had survived but it had just been luck. And if France had not decided to give Canada Medical care he would not have had a chance.

In the evening Britain could not bear to think about this anymore. He telephoned France to scold him. Of course, Britain had throughout the yelling a feeling that France did not even listen to him, and when he was finished with the yelling it turned out that this feeling was completely right.

"Britain, if I were you, I would at first make sure that my own brother is allright before I start to argue about how others manage their subjects. Then Britain got, if possible even angrier than before.

"CANADA IS NOT YOUR SUBJECT, HE IS AN INDEPENDENT NATION!" He shouted into the phone, and then he threw it on again before France got the opportunity to respond. Then the ful meaning about what France had said to him suddenly came over him. And he did not like it. Inside the collar Britain had a medallion on a chain. Now he took it out, looked a second on the flaming unicorn on the picture on it, then he took the medallion in his hand, said some magic words and was teleported away.

**-o-o-o-**

The next moment Britain was at an abandoned fort in the middle of the sea. The sky was dark and there was thunder in the air. But that was not the worst, he could hear France laugh. Or rather, he could hear what was left of France's laughter. Britain recognized the sound that came from the laughter, it was magic, in other words, France was no longer there.

Britain looked around in the darkness. He realized that he needed something to brighten everything up with so he wouldn't fall into the cold water below therefore he lit a magical light in one hand. Then he directed the light in different directions to orient himself.

Then the entire sky was lit up by a lightning and it got so bright that Britain saw all he needed to see. Furthest out on the platform stood a little boy in a sailing suit. He stood so close to the edge that he would easily fall into the sea if someone so much as poked at him and he was tied to both hands and feet, which meant that he could not even move to a safer place without falling.

Britain had never been so scared as this time when he saw this. And he now understood exactly why France had chosen to leave his laughter in the air. The guy was sick, he was simply sick Britain thought and began to run towards the little boy.

"SEALAND DON'T MOVE!"


	20. Sealand

Before Sealand got time to understand what happened Britain had jumped up on him, which had brought them both to safety from the long fall down to the water.

Now Britain could see that Sealand also had a cloth tied around his eyes, probably so he would not see that France was really gone. Moreover, he was dangerously cold and tears ran from his eyes all the time.

Britain tied up all the ropes that held Sealand prisoner and then he gave his little brother a long warm hug. Sealand was crying loudly all the time, and Britain could not blame him for it. The only thing he felt he had left to do now was to silence this sick laughter, which was quickly and painlessly done because Britain knew the spell very well.

It was at that time, when he pronounced the formula that Britain realized that the platform was full of people. Virtually all the fake lords and ladies had come out to see what was making the noises outside, and now they had seen Britain using magic, fine, now he had to figure out a good way to talk his way out of this.

"What are you, and who laughed?" The man who ventured closest to Britain asked.

Britain looked down at his frightened little brother for a while as he thought about how he would respond.

"Can we go inside and talk about it?" Britain asked when he had decided.

-o-o-o-

Once inside someone had fetched a blanket and something hot to drink for the little Sealand, but he refused to lie in bed. Right now, he wanted to be around Britain.

"Who are you?" Someone asked again. Britain looked up from Sealand to get everyone's attention. He had decided that the truth was the only thing that would explain everything, so it had to be the truth.

"I'm Britain, and the one who laughed was France!" Britain saw that no one believed him, and actually he had not expected it either, "So..." he began to explain, "If there is enough people who identify themselves as a nation, there is an identity. .. well, someone like me..."

"If that's true, how old are you?" Someone asked.

"Very old!" Britain responded. "Honestly, I don't remember exactly"

Britain was quiet for a while as he grinned at one of the men in the room, then he continued "... and yes that's right. As you are still British and I can read your mind I can tell you that it does not need to be a recognized nation for to someone like me to be born, my brother here is almost 50 years old actually, to give you an example " Britain smiled. Them both he and everyone else in the room turned to Sealand.

"Excuse me, is there any place here somewhere where a bunch of perhaps a hundred people can talk privately?" Britain asked then. When someone in the room pointed to a door Britain smiled thankfully, and took hold of his amulet again whereupon the room lit up in several places. In the next seconds the room was filled with several new people.

"Who is this people?" In response to the question Britain pointed from person to person.

"Well, that's Germany, that's Russia, Sweden, Hungary, Australia, Belgium ... well I think you get the idea right, we have one thing to talk about, take care of my brother until we're finished please? "When Britain said this to Sealand's citizens, he turned to Sealand. "I'll tell you what we talk about later Sealand, in the meantime you should rest a bit" After that Britain noticed that the people looked with brand new eyes toward his brother, almost as if they received any new mystical respect for the little boy who they all in the ordinary days used to ignore.

-o-o-o-

Fifteen minutes later the nations came out again and Britain went over to Sealand at once, the others began to fade away.

"What happend to them? Sealand asked when he saw it.

"Don't worry, they just had to go home, we only had one question to discuss so it Went quite fast, they need to fight France at their own places, actually, it's so bad that we have to save the whole world, that's why I ... almost came too late to save you ... "

"Wait, what are you talking about ?!" Britain was suddenly reminded that they were not alone, all the people in the abandoned fort had stayed in the room, almost in shock over everything they had learned. But Britain did not care about them right now. What he had to say to Sealand was too important.

"Sealand ... we have recognized you as a nation, it was the only way we could think of to protect you against France without losing focus on the war, Good Luck" Then Britain disappeared before the eyes of all mortals, who suddenly began to cheer.

"Will you stop!" Sealand shouted almost before they had started to celebrate. "This might as well be the end for me don't you see that?" Sealand had suddenly matured very much and very fast, if Britain had still been there, he had not believed his eyes. "Are there anyone here who know anything about military strategy? I need to learn it and I only have few hours!" Now there was silence.

"Did your brother know that he exposed you for this?" someone asked.

"Yes, but he had no choice!" Then Sealand actually smiled, "Don't worry, Iran seem to be the same age as me but she's doing just fine, I can make it too"

When Sealand said that, a man who called himself a General took him to a map hanging on the wall, Iran certainly also had land, agriculture, industry, scientists, and so on so the opportunities was not exactly the same, but even if he actually was concerned over that fact he was not going to tell anyone.

"I have a question?" Sealand gasped and turned around.

"Latvia, haven't you gone home?"

"Even if you have a general who can teach you military strategy, I thought that you needed someone who has the experience of being a country. It is war after all. Which side are you on? Or would you prefer to be neutral? But in your case I would not recommend that, then France would come after you at once "Sealand thought about that for a while before he answered.

"I want to fight against France. He tried to kill me and he has not directly been kind to my friends either, I'm tired of him!"


	21. A new prisoner

"Hey, be a little more careful, I'm a country so I could actually harm you mortals if you don't behave!" Iraq was dragged more than he was allowed to walk on his own and the destination was France's dungeons.

"Are you a country Iraq?" France grinned. "As far as I have understood things correctly, you are more of a terrorist playground than a nation" At these words Iraq got really angry.

"AND THAT'S COMING FROM YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO BELARUS, AND WHERE IS FINLAND, AUSTRIA AND ALL THE OTHERS THAT WE HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING ABOUT FROM THE PAST FEW WEEKS, AND WHERE IS MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Next second Iraq was thrown into a cell, he heard how a key locked the door and then he heard how Frances' and the others' footsteps disappeared. Then he heard a door closing and lock a bit further away, but still it wasn't quiet. There were something moving inside the cell.

Iraq sat up and turned around to see who else was in there. It turned out that he shared a cell with several others, although these were nations, and Iraq knew two of them, one of them very well.

"Big Brother!"

"Iran?" Iran pounced on Iraq and hugged him as if she hadn't seen him for a hundred years. "Iran, what happened to your veil?" Iraq asked, knowing that Iran never used to go out the door without it, the first thing he noticed was that it was gone. Then Iran actually began to cry, not loudly and hysterically, rather quietly and almost rebellious.

"France took it and said it wasn't okay for me to have it when I was at his house" When Iran said it her hands clenched and then her tears started to flow even more. "And it wasn't just any old piece of cloth either, it was mum's old blue one, you know the one she always washed with rose petals. Iraq gasped, that veil had meant a lot to their mother, and to Iran it was all that was left of her, she had been too little to even have a few memories of her.

Still with his little sister in his arms Iraq began to look around at the other prisoners. It was just as well that they got to know each other now that they would stay together, because the scenario of France releasing them wasn't even worth hoping for.

After a few minutes he let Iran down and walked up to a male country that he had a feeling that he had seen some time, he looked familiar. He looked like one who had gone through a lot of wars throughout history, and who also had been very strong. Right now, on the other hand he seemed almost sickly, his one foot was sprained and quite badly swollen, and it didn't look like he would be able to walk on it before a doctor had taken a look at it. Iraq went up to him and introduced himself. The other man smiled in reply, a faint smile of one who was i a lot of pain.

"I'm Austria, hey ... welcome or whatever you'll say" One of the other male nations came up to Iraq to present himself. He was shorter than Iraq, and had an equally rebellious look that the look Iraq had previously seen in his little sister's eyes. This was one that anytime would be willing to attack France if he got the chance.

"Cambodia, welcome, so what have you done to end up here? Have you cooked pasta?"

"Cooked pasta?" Iraq asked as if he didn't believe his ears - and as a matter of fact, he didn't.

"Northern Italy was apparently arrested for that reason" Cambodia told Iraq. Then he pointed to one of the women in the cell. "And Vietnam here was arrested because she was fishing, Norway too, and Estonia was arrested because he used the internet", he continued, pointing to the last man in the cell. "Obviously, Russia is wanted because he has been growing sunflowers" he concluded.

Iraq was completely speechless by what he heard. People were arrested because they fished and cooked pasta. Did France wanted them to starve to death? He turned to the two he hadn't been presented to, it was two female nations, both with long brown hair which one had in a bun on her head and the other in a ponytail.

"Bangladesh, nice to meet you!" One of them said when Iraq looked over to them. The last prisoner in the cell was Wy, which incidentally was the only one Iraq had never heard of before. Once the presentations were over Iraq turned towards them all again.

"Unlike you, I actually have to admit that France had a legitimate reason to arrest me. I am part of a conspiracy to dethrone him!" The reaction from Cambodia's side came almost imediatelly.

"HAHAHAHA! At last, how many are you?" He asked.

"A lot!" Iraq responded. "You could say this, that because there are so many who have disappeared, people have begun to suspect that something is wrong, you'd never believe me if I told you everything that have happened since some of you were seen last time."

"Try us!" Norway who looked in from another cell said. In the next second everyone looked at Iraq expectantly.

"... Okay but don't say I didn't warn you. Greece and Turkey have formed an alliance, Latvia and Russia are allies too, Canada is stand-in for America since America was captured, Japan and Taiwan have been bombed with nuclear bombs, Hungary is trying to create a nuclear bomb, Germany and Romano has stopped fighting, you name it. I know more if you want to listen to me"

Iraq sat down on the floor, pleased with the glances that was directed at him right now. When he was thrown into the cell, they had barely lifted their heads to see who it was who was captured this time, now everyones eyes shone with hope. Cambodia almost seemed ready to start jumping and dancing at all the new wonderfull information.

Estonia and Lithuania in the next cells had a lively discussion about what they had learned about Latvia and Russia being allies.

"He's alive anyway!" Lithuania was heard to say in the end.

Iran sat down next to her brother and leaned against his shoulder.

"Big Brother" she whispered in his ear. "Can I sleep in your lap while you sing that song about who watches the stars for me?"


	22. An attack in the dark

It was getting dark outside when the two brothers went out to fetch some potatoes in the storage out of their now shared garden. They had both been in the meeting in Hellsinki and as they knew the dangers of walking around alone, especially after dark they had made up a lot of rules, but they must at least eat. Therefore Germany and Prussia had gone out together.

But they had obviously not gone out completely without thinking about the security, they were both armed in case France or anyone else would pop up.

They made their way to the storage with no problems and they filled a pot with the potatoes, then they would avoid going out unnecessarily next day.

It was on the way back to the house it turned out that it had been quite right to think about safety. Germany heard a sound and froze, but Prussia had not noticed anything so he continued a few steps and noticed nothing until Germany suddenly screamed out in the air.

"WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" Prussia turned around and saw that Germany had pulled out his gun so he ran back to him and did the same, and placed himself back to back with his brother.

Now Prussia could hear what had overthrown Germany. It was someone who was moving in the bushes. Prussia fired a warning shot against a tree close to the place where he heard the sound.

"Who's there?" he repeated then.

"It's me, Finland, please don't shoot" Prussia and Germany looked at each other. Finland had been reported missing several weeks ago and was a supposed prisoner of France. Prussia lit a torch which he had brought with him and shone in the direction they heard the voice of Finland.

He was really there and he seemed tired, as if he hadn't been sleeping for a very long time, he had injuries all over and his clothes were torn. Still, he kept his hands over his head in about eight seconds before he simply collapsed.

Germany did something he had never done before, he dropped his weapon and ran over to Finland.

"Finland, are you okay?" The only answer Germany got was a pained gasp. He bent down and lifted Finland up.

Prussia had kept guard in case it would prove to be a hazard. When it turned out that the danger was over, he bent down and picked up the potatoes that they had dropped when they heard Finland.

-o-o-o-

They got inside without further alleged attacks. But they could hear the phone even before they came inside the door.

"Oh, yeah." Prussia muttered, when he first heard it. He and Germany had made a deal with Hungary that they would call each other every half hour so they would know if any of them disappeared. Because Finland had appeared they had now missed his time. Hungary was probably worried, because she had now made the call herself even though it wasn't her turn. Prussia went to the phone to answer, while Germany took care of Finland.

"Prussia!" Prussia answered without exaggerating with something like "Prussia the Awesome" which otherwise was the phrase with which he always used to answer the phone.

"THAT WAS ABOUT TIME, I HAVE CALLED TWICE! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO!" Hungary shouted in the phone, then she added "Is Ludwig okay too?"

"Yes, we are both okay, we were just out to fetch some potatoes"

"SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO CALL? WHAT IF I HAD GONE OUT TO LOOK FOR YOU AND BEEN CAPTURED?"

"Hungary ... Finland has managed to escape from France, we thought he was ... someone else so it took a while before we thought it was worth the risk to help him." Hungary was quiet for almost a minute.

"Finland has managed to escape?" she said then, mostly to try out the words. "But that's amazing, okay, I will not detain you, call the Scandinavians and tell them. They will be relieved to receive other news than just accidents for once".

-o-o-o-

Hungary hung up. Other news than accidents was what they all wanted most in the world right now, if someone could get that, she would not stand in the way for it. She had only received one the recent weeks, the news that Prussia was back. Besides that, it was only accidents for her, and it had started with that meeting that Austria has convened, but then not appeared on.

In Helsinki, Hungary had been told by Russia, what she really already knew - Austria was France's prisoner. It had been written in Belarus letter to Russia, and he had endured some pretty terrible assault too according to the letter. What kind of maltreatment he had got didn't Hungary know anything about because Belarus didn't know it.

-o-o-o-

Finland had recovered very quickly after that Germany and Prussia had brought him in. Now he was sitting under a big warm blanket eating more than he had been eating for the past two weeks - a full, normal-sized serving of food. What kind of food it was he didn't know, he simply had not taken the time to look.

Because of this, he seemed much more alert already. At the same time it was obvious that he was the victim of something. His face and his arms were full of bruises and other wounds.

Germany stood at the stove and boiled water for tea to all three of them, they needed something warm to calm down with. Prussia came in to the others after putting down the phone.

"I've talked to Denmark." He announced, "He, Iceland, Sweden and the Faroe Islands are on the way" Finland winced as he heard that.

"And Norway, isn't Norway coming?" he asked and looked towards Prussia.

Both Germany and Prussia just stared at Finland for a long time. Then Germany went over to him and sat down.

"Norway is also a prisoner of France's, just as you have been. Do you mean you never saw him?" Finland was silent for a moment while he pondered, then he sighed.

"The only persons I saw was Poland and Italy. I don't think anyone except France knows for sure which ones sitting in those dens"

-o-o-o-

"It's amazing that anyone has managed to escape after all" Prussia said a moment later, when Finland had fallen asleep.

"I think it's great that someone has survived!" Germany countered. It was at that time the Scandinavians appeared. They had been so relieved over the fact that Finland had managed to escape from France that they had all traveled over to Germany's at once. Admittedly, they were also sad to Norway presumaby still remained with the idiot but it was at least something. Just as Hungary had thougt, these kind of good news was now so rare that it was what everyone wanted the most.

Germany showed them into the sleeping Finland so that they could see that he and Prussia hadn't made it all up.

Denmark was the only one who was content to see that Finland was feeling good and when he had seen that, he went back to Germany and Prussia to talk to them. Iceland, Sweden and the Faroe Islands felt they would rather wait and see if he would wake up.

It was actually Iceland who stayed the longest time in Finland's room. The Faroe Islands got tired pretty fast and went out to Denmark, and the two German brothers, Sweden finally came to a point where he simply couldn't bear to see all the injuries France was responsible for so he had also expired. But Iceland had actually been disappointed when Germany had told them what Finland had said about Norway, that he hadn't known that Norway had also been imprisoned. The world couldn't be more unfair. Now he actually began to stick with Denmark, France deserved to be blown up.


End file.
